


King

by imera



Series: Draco/Luna bingo [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Public Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a game the Slytherin's played on other Pure Blood students, forcing them to admit that the chosen Slytherin was their king. Everything went as expected, but then the Ravenclaw girl surprised them by submitting willingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my bingo card prompt 'King' at [draco-and-luna](http://draco-and-luna.livejournal.com/)

The Slytherin students liked to play a game which was called "Who's your king?" It was an old game created in the beginning of the twentieth century with the intention to humiliate the Pure Blood students in the other houses. They would kidnap a random student of Pure Blood, bring him or her to a secret room in the Slytherin dungeon, and try to break him or her into admitting the chosen Slytherin was their king.

Draco Malfoy was chosen king that year and sat in the old throne. It was a rolle he enjoyed tremendously. He was rich, Pure Blooded and snobbish, the perfect Slytherin in most eyes, and one of the few that were fully worthy of the title _'King'_.

The game happened once or twice a year, and didn't end until the kidnapped student admitted what the Slytherin's wanted to hear. They were never hurt, unless they counted verbal humiliation as torture. Once the student had submitted they would be taken back to where they were captured.

Many tried to fight, but they all gave up in the end.

Draco especially enjoyed the time when the two youngest Weasley's were brought before the King of Slytherin. Sadly he wasn’t the king back then as they only the seventh year students were allowed to play the King. Even though they didn’t admit he was the King, it was still a lot of fun, almost as fun as beating Harry in Quidditch.

Draco sat in the large comfortable chair that was his throne for the night, waiting for the new Pure Blooded student. The large room was filled with many Slytherin students wanting to have some fun that night. He didn't know who it would be as the King rarely knew before they were brought into the room.

There was a knock on the door before Pansy entered. "A success, my King," she said and bowed.

Stepping out of the way Goyle and Nott could enter with the newest playtoy. Her head was covered in a sack, but Draco still learned a lot about the identity by looking at the rest of the body. A quick glance at her told him it was a Ravenclaw girl, she couldn't be much younger than him, unless she was really early developed, and she was blonde.

"We give to you, Luna Lovegood," Pansy said and pulled the sack off her head. Draco watched as her hair flowed around her surprised face.

"What am I doing here?" she asked.

"Silent! You will not speak unless spoken to, and you will not leave before our King is pleased."

"Who?" Luna asked.

"What did I say about speaking?" Pansy said. Draco could see that she was not happy about repeating herself, especially to someone who didn’t seem scared if the situation. "Malfoy is the King, and you will do well to remember that. All you have to do in order to leave is surrender to him. You have to bow down in front of him, kiss his hand, and admit he is your King."

Pansy smiled smugly, waiting for the girl to refuse like everyone did, but Luna was different. Instead of crossing her arms laughing, or trying to fight her way out of the room like so many others did, she took a step closer to Draco and went down on one knee. Everybody in the room stared shockingly at her, nobody had ever submitted without a fight.

She reached for Draco's hand and kissed it. "You are my King," she admitted without any sarcasm in her voice.

"Well, that was unexpected," Pansy said when Luna was done. "What now?" she asked Draco, who was still in a state of shock. "Draco," Pansy barked, finally breaking through to him.

"I don't know," he admitted.

"Make her suck your cock," Goyle suggested. It was not the first time someone had suggested something like that, but the rules were clear, no taking advantage of their prisoner.

Draco was about to reply to Goyle when Luna captured his attention by looking straight into his eyes. She was not disgusted by submitting, that much was clear, and by the looks of it, she didn't seem to be disturbed by Goyle's suggestion either. Draco knew that even if Luna accepted Goyle’s order he could not allow her to continue; even he wasn't that cruel.

"I think it's enough, return her," Draco said in a calm voice.

"What? Are you playing with me? She hasn't even been her five minutes and you already want us to return her?" Pansy argued.

"The rules are simple, keep them until they submit. She submitted, there is no reason for us to keep her any longer."

Pansy did not seem to be happy about his answer and pulled Luna's head back by her hair, but not too roughly. "Did someone tell you about our game? Did you know about this?"

"Pansy!" Draco yelled. He knew Pansy enjoyed the game more than others, especially when she was allowed to humiliate the prisoner, but that was no reason for her to get angry because her skills were not needed. "Do not question me, especially while I'm in this position. We play this game until they submit, and she just did. We can't keep them only because they submit easily."

Knowing Pansy wouldn't give up easily, Draco decided to show Pansy who was in charge. "She obeys me more than you do Pansy, what does that tell you? I trust her leaving this room and never speaking about this to anybody more than you returning her to where you took her from."

"Are you telling me you trust this blood traitor more than me?" she asked, shocked.

"When it comes to following orders I believe she is more capable to do so. Am I the only one who sees it?" Draco asked the other Slytherin's. They all looked surprised that he directed a question towards them, especially because it concerned a fellow Slytherin. "Blaise?"

"I'm sorry Pansy, but he is right, a traitor is more obedient than you are right now."

"You bastard!" Pansy shrieked. "Is this how how you see it?" she asked Goyle, thinking she had a vote from someone who was just as twisted.

"Yes," Goyle answered without thinking.

"Fine," Pansy whispered and left the room.

Draco knew that what he just did could be considered traitorous, to take the side of another house before his, but Pansy had a tendency to break even the simplest rule if she didn't agree with it. What Draco hated about her was how much she reminded him about his aunt Bellatrix.

"Will you tell anybody about this?" Draco asked Luna. The blonde girl shook her head as a reply. "Good. Blaise will return you to where you were taken." Blaise nodded and took a step towards Luna with the bag in his hand, the bag which was charmed to keep any sound out of it.

Before he was able to place it above her head she grabbed Draco's hand and lifted it up to her lips, kissing it once more. "Thank you, my King." The look she gave him when their eyes met again was something Draco had seen before, but never expected from someone not in his house. If he wasn't mistaken he would have guessed she wanted him.

Blaise covered her head before Draco could study her some more. Grabbing a hold of her arm, but not too roughly, and then leaded her out the room.

"This night did not go as expected," Nott said.

"The reason for the game is not only to humiliate others, it's to make them acknowledge us as their superiors, humiliating them is simply a bonus," Draco said, trying to act as if he wasn't disappointed himself. The difference between him and the rest of his house was that his disappointment was not because she obeyed easily, it was because he didn't have enough time with her in order to find out what she really wanted.

Pretending like he was done for the night, he bid his friends good night and left for his room. 

That night all he could think about was how things might have gone if he had been alone with Luna, and how he might find a way to see her, to ask her about why she submitted as she had.


End file.
